Unlucky
by orangepencils
Summary: Alfred was happy. They had finally managed to schedule some vacation time together, but somehow, Mother Nature won't let him have it. Comfort without the hurt


**Unlucky**

**245**

**I started this story while I was visiting Alfred (USA), but I was so busy that I only finished it last night ahah. Sorry again for the delay… This was inspired by the fact that I wouldn't be going to New York if the weather turned bad and since I hadn't gone to visit my family for so long, I felt sort of sad. Hence the slightly melancholic feel to this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Unlucky

Alfred was feeling rather happy. He had finally managed to coordinate his schedule with Arthur to get some vacation time together. They hadn't been able to see each other in a while since they had both been busy with their bosses and after a few unsuccessful plans; they had finally managed to find time to be together. Because Arthur couldn't take as much time off as Alfred, they had agreed that they would spend their vacation in London. No one objected to that.

And so, on this bright and sunny day (or so the weather network had predicted), America had packed his bags and had headed for the airport. However, the moment he had put one foot outside, he was greeted by a generous amount of snow. The American didn't think much of it and didn't find the grey clouds looming over him threatening.

His truck was quite capable of driving through the thick, wet snow and he made it to the airport in plenty of time. He had wanted to fly his own plane to Arthur's place, but his boss had told him that it would be best if he used "public" transportation. Alfred didn't really care. As long as the bird took off and landed, all was well in his world.

After he checked his bags, he went to wait for his flight to be called. As he was enjoying a cup of coffee, he happened to glance at the flight information screen and noticed that his flight was being delayed by an hour. He grumbled a bit, but he let it pass.

Seeing as he would be stuck at the airport for a longer time, he went to get himself some McDonald's for lunch. There was nothing like a good hamburger and some nice crispy fries to help him pass the time.

By the time he had finished wolfing down his delicious meal, he checked the board to see what the status of his flight was and to his horror, he saw that it had been delayed by another hour. Upset, he went up to the kiosque of the air company that he was flying with and asked what was going on.

He was told that because of the bad weather, the flight was being delayed since the snow storm should be gone by then. Alfred argued that this was nothing but a light dusting, but the flight attendant told him that they weren't the ones that made the rules and that there was nothing they could do. Alfred left it at that and went to pout in a chair.

Forty-five minutes went by before a voice on the intercom came on and said that all overseas flights as well as continental ones were being cancelled due to heavy snow and bad flying conditions outside. America's insides felt like ice. This was so incredibly unfair. Was it really so wrong for him to want to spend some time with Arthur? And why the hell did it have to snow so much today? Feeling worse by the second, he made his way to the counter like everyone else and asked to be put on a different flight.

The people who worked at the airport told him that unfortunately, nothing was leaving from the airport until the blizzard cleared and that he was better off going home or booking into a hotel. Alfred moved to the side and looked around dejectedly. This was really unfair.

Just as he was about to sink further into despair, he decided to call up the garage where he stored his plane to see if they could get it ready for him and he would fly to England's if nobody else would do it. However, the manager who worked there told him that nothing was flying out of the garage no matter what. This only infuriated him further and he slumped into a nearby chair.

He knew that it wasn't the airport's fault, the garage's fault or even the people's fault, but he couldn't help the small tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. He had been looking forward to his trip for such a long time and he was supposed to have an entire week with Arthur all alone, but now, because of a mere snow blizzard, his plans had been completely ruined.

America sighed to himself and pulled out his cell phone from his bag. He dialled the familiar number and waited for England to pick up. The phone rang twice before Arthur answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Arthur, it's me. Listen, I won't be coming in tonight. Everything's been cancelled. Bad weather and shit. I'm sorry." He chocked out the end. Why was he even crying?

"_It's alright, don't worry about it. You're safe and that's all that matters."_

"But I really wanted to see you." He nearly whispered.

"_And so did I, but there will be other times. Don't get yourself worked up over something that you have no control o__n, it's not worth it. Please don't do anything incredibly daft as well. Just get home safely and call me when you get there. I'll stay on the phone with you all night if you want me to." _Alfred was silent for a moment. Arthur was right. At least he was fine and nothing bad happened to him.

"I think it's best if I wait here until the roads are cleared, but I'd like to continue talking to you, if you don't mind." Arthur chuckled from his home.

"_Alright, chatter away." _Alfred smiled and started talking about this and that. He already felt loads better. He got more comfortable on his chair, closed his eyes and it almost felt as if he was there with Arthur. He knew that they were together in his heart and it would have to do for now.

**OWARI**

**I like the ending. =)**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: January 4****th**** 2010, 10:42pm**

**Finished writing: January 12****th**** 2010, 5:37pm**

**Started typing: January 13****th**** 2010, 9:00pm**

**Finished typing: January 13****th**** 2010, 9:32pm**


End file.
